conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Toch Socialist Republics
The Toch Socialist Republics were a federation of different Toch speaking republics under the control of a single socialist one party goverment. It was the first and only socialist country in old land. it was also the largest human nation and the largest nation in the central lands as it streched right from the south of the dark mountains to the southern polar region. Its major territorial lose was after the Great War when it split into the Northern Toch socialist republics made up of Ibonax, Tetsi hoogox and, ymong. It lost the republics of Satdag, Xuwa and Sipho to the Agomoton Empire and Akomoto.Whilst the republics Yutag, Dagro, Yigir and, Tepg forming their own non communist nation the Toch Free republics or the southern Toch republics History Formation During the mid seventh era, 1740s . The Toch coast had traditionally been during the fifth era, an era under the control of the dark mountains and the rest of the Mirkuleon Empire, with the Toch speaking people split into various fiefdoms and nomadic tribes. The Mirkuleon Empire was able to dominate the eastern coastline and use Toch bandits to tax traders going across the grand central canal from Freeland and Donber. In the later part of the seventh era The republic of Ibonax which bordered the coast and the southern darkmountains, was taken over by socialist revolutionary Xamu and his army the Toch people's army. This was during the mirkuleon warring states period when in which the commonwealth of the Darkmountains was at war with the kingdom of Elderhold. Xamu made alliances with the commonwealth, he would gain weapons and mirkuleon soldiers in exchange for promising free trade for commonwealth traders and travellers. Xamu quickly conquered the other toch territories with usage of modern muskets and military formations to fight against primitve tribesmen who used early fire arms and spears. Xamu managed to unify the Toch people under a single party socialist state. the various armies of the toch speaking republics, fiefdoms and kingdoms were intergrated into the Toch socialist revolutionary army whilst the Toch people's army was made into the socialist guard. Reforms Xamu ordered major industrialisation and placed in mass conscription of mainly nomadic peoples and prisoners into factory jobs. He nationalised industry and banks which were mainly foreign owned. This resulted in the companies whic had lost their profits building up mercenary armies, the Toch socialist revolutionary army managed to beat back several invasions, four coming from ocean based privateers and three more coming from the land comprised of mercenaries from the dark mountains and Agomoto. Xamu built a strong defensive border wall with machine gun turrets which were manned for 24 hours. The great central canal which went through the TSR was nationalised with all ships travelling on it requiring it pay an entry and leaving toll. The canal became a centre for the TSR's economy as the goverment used it to import raw materials which were then placed into making of industrial goods some for the state, in the forms of medicines, arms, etc. Xamu died in 1802 from liver cancer. In the 1850s the invention of the car occured in the TSR and soon the state based economy gave every married men over the age of twenty five their own car. The TSR openly supported the Mirkuleon commonwealth of the darkmountains due to its policy on opposing all forms of monarchy and imperialism despite the commonwealth effectively being a monarchy with expansionist aims, during the second mirkuleon war during the mid to late 1800s. The TSR supported various left wing parliamentary groups such as the Nokotl club and the Jackson society which as pan national radical organisation. The TSR offered military support to the commonwealth however Pfvarchia prevented any advancement and so support had to be sent through the mountain passes which meant only light infantry of specially trained mountain troops could go to fight, it was said that during the final years of the war in the late 1860s, around four thousand of these mountain troops fought what was effectively a gurrilla war against the Elderhold royal army. The commonwealth was defeated in 1870 and the Second Mirkuleon Empire was formed and it started an invasion of the TSR due to it supporting the commonwealth, the President of the TSR Nimong Gotong made peace with the Empire by giving the Emperor rights to various factories and their goods in exchange for a peace treaty and military alliance known as the Mirkuleon-Toch agreement Great War The Toch socialist republics joined the pact of Charkam as one of the founding members, The TSR invaded Pfvarchia in attempt to expand and spread its socialist ideals, the invasion was met with resistance from the Pfvarchian defence force however the revolutionary army was much larger and better equip in comparisonn to their pfvarchian counterparts. The plaautanian royal army allied with the Pfvarchians launched a wave of attacks against the occupying Toch army, the Mirkuleon darkmountains legion aided the Toch and supplied them with bot action and semi automatic rifles to replace their musket rifles giving them the advatnge over the lever rifles and revolver rifles of the plaautanians and the pfvarchians. The Toch socialist republics went through a period of civil war during 1905 as the The Toch socialist republics had become extremely divided in political and social life between the northern republics which were the political centre whilst the south was the economic hub with its large resources such as natruel gases, coals, oils, copper, iron and lead which it often exported. Being a strictly regulated command economy with goverment plans of autarky these resources were mainly used to fund the military which was one of the largest in the central lands and to fund schooling and housing in the north. This angered the southerners who wished to have more control over their resources but since private buisnesses were competely illegal this was impossible. Due to the Toch goverment's extreme anti clericalism and socialism as well as its advocation of republicanism made the TSR unliked by other central lands countries which were mainly monarchical and religious. The TSR's involvement during the war caused further anger for the southerners who saw it as a northern war, the southerners were also not interested in expansions eastwards but rather southwards into the various tribal kingdoms which created a no man's land between the TSR and the Kingdom of Akomoto and the holy empire of Agomoto. In 1905 both the Mirkuleon Empire and the Kingdom of Freeland signed a truce which gained independence for Donber but gave Freeland the county of masan. Without its key ally the TSR was forced to withrdaw from the war. The Toch people's revolutionary army and navy had suffered heavy losses with nearly a quarter either missing or dead and half of their personal were too injured to serve and around half of all military equipment was destroyed. The Mirkuleon Empire had ceased in its funding of the TSR as well. The Southern republics formed the Toch Free republics, under the command of the newly formed Toch nationalist party, the TFR formed an army made up of volunteers, professionals and conscripts. New Donber sent aid and weapons to the new republic as well as sending over various military commanders. The rest of the Pact of New Aundar nations also sent support to the TFR. The Mirkuleon Empire remained neutral as it was still officially part of the Pact of Charkam yet it know the TSR's was failing and it was still trying to spread socialist and republican ideals. The TSR withdrew its army from the war and sent them to fight the nationalist rebels, however on the long journy through the Toch region most of the TSR's soldiers were given limited rations due to logisitical erros in planning which mean around 1 in 10 men died from famine on the journy, many more deserted to back to their homes and as the monsoon season approached, most of their heavy artillery, tanks and cavalry could not travel further south. The first battle was at the hills of Setaxious near the coast, the south managed to defeat the north with two thousand soldiers against ten thousand northerners. Several other battles were fought with lesser numbers but still managed to be crippling for the north. The North then started a scorched earth campaign in areas which the TFR army held onto yet these places where were the North got its resources and food from and thus it caused further damage to the north. The North however managed to destroy the South's navy and it gained air supremacy over the coastline cutting the south from its allies New Freeland and NewDonber, New Donber then set an armada of one thousand ships which included one hundred aircraft carries each carrying fifty fighter planes to break the Northen blockade, the new donberian naval airforce managed to gain supremacy over the Toch coast and then evantually into the north as it bombed mainly urban areas killing hundreds of thousands of civilians.This further angered the north as well as the mirkuleon empire as new donber began bombing mining villages among the Dark mountains border which were jointly owned by mirkuleon mining companies and the Toch goverment.The cheiftain of Darkhold decided to launch an anti air campaign using its hidden artillery regiments in the mountains to shoot down any New Donberian planes. The Prince of New Donber ordered for his militay to stop its bombing campaign and instead send soldiers into the south to back the rebels. A Peace agreement was made by the South Toch army and their northern counterpart in which the border would become the border zone which would be heavily fortified as to prevent further conflict. Both Toch republics laid claim to each other seeing the other one's goverment as illegitimate. The republics of Satdag, Xuwa and Sipho were all disputed by the Toch republics. The Toch socialist republic claimed the states for themselves. These republics were bordered by the Holy Agomoton Empire and the Kingdom of Agomoto. They also were bordered by the Toch sea. The republics held various resources and were incredibly political split. With Satdag the largest of the republics offering weekly referendums on which Toch republic it should join which resulted in wide scale political violence.Satdag being bordered by all the mentioned before nations and the Toch sea was the seen in the first Toch War of the first battles and landings invovling New Donberian marines and soldiers. The army divisions in Satdag especially the officers supported the south whilst the politicians supported the North. The Governer-President Ayonde Tellasix of the Republic decided to join the North which led to a coup. He was overthrown by Marshal Victor Ootogo Geurgioulu who installed himself as a warlord. He formed the army divisions under his command into the Satdag army and invaded neighbouring Xuwa as it was accepting Northenr soldiers into it. Xuwa which bordered the North Toch Republic and Plaautania and Pfvarchia had strong support for the North. This invasion was succesful and Plaautania and Pfvarchia helped Geurgioulu. However the North soon set reinforcements and pushed back the Pfvarchian army and the King of Plaautania after popular appeal from his court and pressure from Freeland ended the war effort. Xuwa became a contested zone as Southern soldiers focused upon trying to assert themselves in Sipho isolating Geurgioulu. Geurgioulu was declared indepedence for Satdag but later it was invaded by the South and Geurgioulu fled to New Silsia. Daxtsu, generalissmo and president of the southern Toch republic managed to assert his rule in satdag he then invaded Sipho, Daxtsu unleashed a reign of terror on former northern loyalists and Geurgioulu supporters placing entire villages in concentration camps and ordering mass executions. Chairman Daotam of the Northenr Toch republic in response started a mass cull of pows and started to hunt down suspected southern sympathisers and anti communists. The south managed to invade xuwa and Daxtsu unleashed more massacres, gassing the villages on town's northern border. The Agomoton Empire and Akomoto both worried about the ever expansionism of their western neighbours launched an invasion force, Agomoto using its large military with Akomoton reinforcementts managed to push the smaller Toch armies which were corrupt and their officers tended to rely on defensive tactics of continuing shelling the enemy and not moving. However Toch partisans managed to fight back against the invaders however Xuwa and northern Satdag were taken over by the Agomotons and Sipho and Southern Satdag were taken by the Akomotons. The Agomotons sent a million of their people into their newly required lands and used most of the population for slave labour. Both of the Toch republics's resources and militaries could not fight against their invading neighbours and so they were forced into agreeing a peace which would keep the smaller republics under Agomoton and akomoton control which was agreed to by nearly every nation except the kwaakw empire as it was not at the peace conference. Interwar period the interwar period which lasted from 1906 to 1958 was marked with tensions between the Toch socialist republics and the Toch free republics as the two were locked in a cold war often both sides funded terrorist groups based in the opposing side, with the TSR supporting leftist gurrilla groups which were mainly made up of pro northern southerons, southern central lander tribal peoples and other groups whilst the TFR supported right wing insurgents in the north, both sides commited state terror against those they feared to be supportive of the other side. The TFR opened up trade and allowed for private industry and property, it used its resources to create a competetive industrial economy which still maintained a state presence and was a mixture of neoliberal capitalism and corporatim. the TFR became wealthy in the 1920s and it became a powerful nation whilst the TSR declined in power due to its lack of popularity and its self imposed autarky which led to mass famines and mass migration to the south and to other central lands nations. Second Great War The TSR was an early supporter for the Eastern Empire whilst the TFR supported the western empire. In the former republics of Satdag, Xuwa and Sipho nationalist rebellions occured between groups supporting the north and the south Toch republics. These rebellions were put down quickly by the Agomoton imperial gendarmarie which result in the mass killings of ethnic Toch civilians many of whom were rounded up into slave labour camps. This brought out rage to the TSR and so it saw the rise of President Yugang Ping who was an ultranationalist who ordered the Toch Socialist revolutionary army ground forces (TSRAGF) into the three former territories where they fought the Agomoton imperial army in a series of battles which were primarly based in deserts and in urban areas and villages, the TSR had support from Toch rebels even those who supported the TFR still volunteered on mass, as the TSRAGF and later the airforce of the TSR (TSRAAF) created their own volunteer divisions for all Toch wishing to fight for the unity of the Fatherland. The Agomoton's due to their larger and better equipped army had the upper happened as they would use heavy artillery against the mass wave attacks used by the TSRAGF, the TSRAGF burnt Agomoton crop feilds and it destroyed oil refineries crippling the empire's economy. The Agomoton's managed to push back the TSRAGF forces up till the great canal. The TSR then surrendered to the Agomotons whose main army and airforce divisions were stationed to attack the TSR, the humiliation of the defeat with millions of both Toch military personal and civilians being either dead or injured with many more million missing or placed in labour camps, meant that Yugang Ping was forced to step down from his postion, he later left the Toch socialist revolutionary party, he migrated to the TFR and was labelled a defector by many in the TSR however he still maintained support especially from Ibonax nationalists who saw him in a similar light of Xamu. Yugang became a public speaker and would make Toch nationalist speeches against the Agomoton and Akomoton occupations of the three territories, he became noticied by a lower level military official in the TFR civil sercurity department (secret police) he was arrested for public disturbances however upon learning of his past the TFRCSD released him to the custody of Supreme Generalissmo Dongwi Xuta, Yatang adviced Xuta to attack the Agomoton Imperial army and to enter the war effort. The TSR supported the idea of Satdag, Xuwa and Sipho being indepedent and then joining the TSR but not the TFR in fear that the TFR would become more powerful as its economy grow at a faster rate than the TSR. This lead to the TSR aiding the Agomoton empire and the eastern empire, the Rev break up 1965-1995 In the TSR nationalist rebellions occured in the different republics, which lead to the break up of the TSR after there was a failure in the federation's state run economy due to a lack of competion and a lack of jobs after the Second Great war. The republic of Ymong was the first to assert its indepedence after its president Angadan left the communist party. The President of the TSR Salavinding ordered the Socialist guard to capture the republic during a war which lasted for ten weeks, the war ended with the defeat of the Ymong rebels and the evantual purge and exile of thousands of civilians seen as anti comunist sympathisers. The republic of Hoogox also declared its indepdence and it used its own socialist guard to support the Ymong republic. territory The Toch socialist republics was a federal nation made up of different republics, these republics were once indepedent before being unified by Xamu, each republic has its own local goverment run by a Commisionary which acts as its own executive branch which is run by a chairman. The republics of Ibonax, Tetsi hoogox , ymong Satdag, Xuwa, Sipho Yutag, Dagro, Yigir and, Tepg were the original eleven republics however after the first Toch war, the republics of Yutag, Dagro, Yigir and Tepg formed the Toch free republics and it lost Satdag, Xuwa and Sipho. The republics have their own regional dialects however everyone is required by law to speak standard Toch which is based on the Ibonax dialect, the republic of Ibonax also holds the capital however Ymong is more of the cultural centre with it being the centre for the ancient Toch kingdom. The republics each have their own product which they produce, with the republics being split into resource based and industry based. Goverment Write the second section of your page here.